User talk:Ezghad
Archive 1 (2014 Jan 11 - 2014 Mar 25) Posted Yeah.. me too.. 06:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: You'll have to coordinate with your mentor on when you'll take the test since your mentor will decide when your ready or something along those lines. Re: No prob and good luck! :) Chat Did you get my message about why I had to leave the chat? it should have said that my battery was low and I had morning batting practice. I am asking because my battery ran out right after I sent it. posted 05:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Sistah! Yesh, you are mah sister! :D So, to celebrate that, I award you... This! There ya are, Esther (can I call you that?)! (I'm in chat, if you want to go there.) re Have fun taking the claiming test ;) One more question: what do you do if the character has a vulgar of gibberish name? World Bubble I think I made a word bubble, I'm not sure. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JadeL I wasn;t sure where to put it, or anything really :P Sea241 (talk) 23:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Think you can meet me in chat right now? :) Re: Gotcha :) So, who makes the forum? You or me? Dibsies If anyone hasn't, I'm dibbing Sid for any of my chars (it's best to go to the user & char forum to look, because I haven't updated the list of chars in my page for a while >.<.) Re: Here:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Ez_and_Broken%27s_RP :/ Bree has already been dibbed, but you can pick another if you want :) Quinn Sounds good :) re Can you make the first post on Quinn's page and I'll reply ASAP? Today's my big rp day >.< Anyway, when you've looked over all of the rules & policies, Demi will probably give you the test. Good luck :) Posted~ Word Bubble Hey! So, I was wondering how I use my word bubble? Do i just copy the code and fill in the text? Or is there some short cut? Thanks! Sea241 (talk) 21:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the late reply, had gone for a holiday. Posted re: Posted back on Adelina. c: Lunicorn (talk) 16:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Posted >.< Postedddd :3 Jay. ^ Jay. Wait are they going allllll the way? Just so i know what to write after the timeskipp. Jay. Timeskip We are going to timeskip this, ok? WB If you're talking about the Avery Clover word bubble then yes. It's available to all users. Jay. ayoo. Postedd nez. Jay. Um, I was thinking that they could go in the lake and take a swim Jay. gah That's true. >.< Umm. Did you want to make it interesting ? Jay. Posted Ezegg, header says all Training Today, your training officially ends. If you feel ready, ask Demi for the test. I think that you're ready, but the final decision is up to you. Btw, posted >.< re: Posted! Sorry about the late reply >.< Lunicorn (talk) 09:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC)